thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Raeoki
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Raeoki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 20:55, December 4, 2010 Welcome to the Hunger Games Fanfiction Wiki! Veni, Vidi, Fugi 17:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) New Tribute? Got an idea for your Pokemon Hunger Games. What if Thor is being hunted by an Umbreon Career tribute named Gabriel Moonstryke? SalemtheCruel 20:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Garret and Elsa Got another idea for tributes =) Garret Avarice (a blind pidgeotto) and Elsa Freeflight (a sighted areodactyl) are tributes from the Flying District, and enemies of Gabriel and the other career tributes, because Garret is a so-called 'seer' (he can see the future in his head.) Like you did before, please leave a message on my page telling if you're using them or not. SalemtheCruel 11:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Gabriel, Garret and Elsa? Hi, Raeoki. Just wanted to ask a quick question. Just read the new update of the 1st Pokemon Hunger Games. Things are heating up =) Just have a suggestion, maybe in your next update you could introduce Gabriel. Garret or Elsa would be nice too. Just a suggestion, since I'm really looking foward to see what they're like in the story. Please update soon, if possible. SalemtheCruel 15:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel One more tribute Hey, Raeoki. One more tribute I'd like to submit and... You'd don't have to write about her in the next chapter if you don't want to. Anyway, my tribute is Oabsidian Blackwood, a female houndour who is Gabriel's district partner. PS: Yeah, that was me. I just wasn't logged in when I typed the above message. As usual, leave a message on my page on whether Oabsidian's in or out =) SalemtheCruel 15:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Character Theme Songs Okay, so I was surfing YouTube today and I found some character theme songs for the 1st Pokemon Hunger Games!! :D (Note: I know some may not entirely fit or maybe even don't fit at all, but hey, I tried!!) If you want, leave a message on my talkpage with your opinions. SalemtheCruel 01:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel 1. Adath- Thanks for the Memories by Fall out Boy 2. Garret- Blow me Away by Breaking Benjamin 3. Gabriel- The Game by Motorhead 4. Oabsidian- The Only One by Evanescence 5. Elsa- Stand in the Rain by Superchick 6. Garret and Elsa- You Raise me Up by Josh Groban 7. Rascuvar- Starstruck by Lady Gaga Great job! Yeah, I picked the songs on impulse. XD Great update, Raeoki =) SalemtheCruel 01:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: You portrayed Garret PERFECTLY. Love his vision mentioning =) Cannot wait till Gabriel comes in!! The REAL last tribute Wondered if I could enter the REAL last tribute: Hanna Chatham, (a persian) Adath's district partner. If you already have a district partner for Adath (I don't know.) you don't have to use her. SalemtheCruel 23:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel WHAT? YOU ARE HERE??? Everybody on the hunger games wiki thinks your like dead, oh and Purplexmuffin came back, ok bye ~Elviaalova~ http://images.icanhascheezburger.com/completestore/2008/6/10/iminurbrowze128575954975298373.jpg 22:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello; can I adopt your fanfiction the First Pokemon Hunger Games? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel